Angel of the Morning
by The Dude Slayer
Summary: An affair ends, but love never dies


Angel of the Morning Sailor Moon

The Dude Slayer A No Tomorrow Production

The sun broke the horizon over Crystal Tokyo shining off the crystalline buildings, causing a prism-like effect to appear along the ground. The shafts of rainbow colored light found their way onto new buildings and multiplied.

Mamoru picked up his pants from the floor. Begrudgingly the young king began to dress. He'd left the bed as stealthily as possible, trying not to wake its occupant.  
The king knew that it was more likely that he'd be able to walk the surface of Sol before he could escape this bedroom unnoticed. His partner from the night before was nothing, if not perceptive. As he finished buttoning his trousers the husky voice of a sleepy woman found its way to his ears.

"You weren't planning on leaving without saying anything again, were you?"

Mamoru didn't turn around as he picked his shirt up. "No Rei, I wasn't. I just wanted to get dressed before waking you."

The dark haired girl's eyes narrowed as she looked to her lover. "You are a horrible liar, you know that?"

The king tried not to smile. "So I've been told."

Rei stretched her arms above her head, causing her generous breasts to rise. "Is that it? No: 'Good morning?' No: 'I'll see you tonight?' Just you walking out the door, back to your wife?"

Mamoru sighed as though he knew this conversation would soon be coming. "Rei. It's over. That was it, no more. Usagi's pregnant and... and this is wrong. She's your queen and my wife. We've sworn to protect her." The king rested his head in his hands. "This is far from protecting her."

"Is that it? Is that really what you want? To end this?"

"Yes, yes it is. No more sex in the closets, no more midnight meetings in the courtyard. No more. We just need to end this right now. No strings or loose ends."

Rei nodded with a defeated look in her eye. "There'll be no strings to bind your hands, not if my love can't bind your heart.  
And there's no need to take a stand, for it was I who chose to start."

"You started it, I'm ending it. Like I should have months ago." Mamoru began buttoning his shirt, finally. "I'll...I'll walk you back to your quarters."

Rei shook her head, her midnight tresses splaying across her naked torso. "I see no need to take me home, I'm old enough to face the dawn.  
"Just call me angel of the morning, Mamoru, like you called me last night. Just touch my cheek before you leave me, baby." She leaned her chest against the king's back. "Just call me angel of the morning, Mamoru. Then slowly turn away from me."

Mamoru was taken aback at his lover's actions and words. She'd never spoken so bluntly to him before. Her voice had never seemed so forceful and sure. He knew if he wasn't careful, that he could possibly fall for this beautiful woman again. His beautiful, angel of the morning.

"Maybe the sun's light will be dim and it won't matter anyhow.  
If morning's echo says we've sinned, well, it was what I wanted now.  
And if we're the victims of the night, I won't be blinded by light."

Mamoru pulled away from the Senshi of Mars and tried not to look at the naked woman on the bed. As much as he wished this was over he knew that as long as they remained in this room it would never be over.  
"Rei-chan. Please get dressed. We need to leave before someone comes looking for one of us."

Rei sauntered away from the bed to her clothes from the night before. Forgotten and tossed around the room it took a moment for the princess to gather her belongings. She'd long ago stopped worrying over the king seeing her naked after their trysts.  
Casually she began to dress, as if time was stopped just for them.

"Just today, call me your angel of the morning, Mamoru. Just touch my cheek before you leave me, baby. Just call me angel of the morning, Mamoru, one last time. Then slowly turn away.  
"I won't beg you to stay with me through the tears of the day. If this is our end, then I'll stay away and dry my tears."

The once priestess tied her dress behind her neck and picked up the heels she'd worn the night before. Dressed and as ready to see to the coming day ahead she turned to the king.

"It would probably be safest for us if we didn't leave together." The king tried not to stammer as he remembered why he'd fallen for the woman before him. A woman that had sworn her life to protecting his wife, a wife he loved more than time and life itself.  
"I'll... I'll go now. Usako and I will see at court today, ne"  
Rei nodded slightly. "Okay. Take care Rei."

With those parting words the king was out the door and off to his loving, but clueless wife. Leaving a tired and grieving woman in his wake.

"Just couldn't call me angel of the morning, could you Mamoru? You just couldn't touch my cheek before you left me, baby. Before you returned to your ditzy wife"  
A tiny sneer formed at the corner of Rei's mouth. Her full lips parting slightly as a glimpse of her barred teeth showed through.  
"I hope you treat her better this time. Because I'm not going anywhere."

With a purposeful stride Mars left the hidden bedroom and the memories that it contained to the annals of time and its guardian. Knowing that she may never return to this place brought a near-imperceptible tear to her tired eyes as she continued down the hall to her own bedroom. Hopefully she could somehow sleep away her relationship with the king.

"Angel of the Morning"  
Performed by Merrilee Rush & The Turnabouts/Juice Newton Words And Music by Chip Taylor

This was an idea a number of months in the making, unlike most of my songfics which are usually spur of the moment works. This had originally started as an Evangelion fanfic, but after consulting some people I decided that Sailor Mars fit the role of jilted lover better than Misato.

I don't own Sailor Moon, and I'm pulling in no profits from this.  
Off the top of my head I can't remember who does own the property that I'm borrowing, but rest assured that I'll attempt to return it only slightly tarnished. It's the best I can offer.

Comment, criticism, etc. can all be sent to redrum124 at bigfoot dot com, I love to hear from those that read this stuff. 


End file.
